


The Challenge

by peraltiaghoe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, bet, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: Jake tries to distract Amy from the stress in her life by getting a lil dom, but Amy thinks that's hilarious. Cue the challenge.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be in multiple chapters, but I couldn't figure out the best place to break them up. So here's a real long one.
> 
> Points if you catch the New Girl reference!
> 
> Also tags??? I didn't even add any tags on my last one so here are a couple tags. We'll get there, guys. It's fine. 
> 
> As will always be the case, I live for the comments. 
> 
> Enjoyyy

“God, you’re beautiful,” he practically growled at her. He had her pinned down on the bed, her wrists in each of his rough hands. Hovering over her, he stared down at her beautiful caramel skin. He got lost in her image, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. Amy watched in anticipation as his tongue pressed into the inside of his cheek and he slowly bit down on his lip.

She squirmed under his gaze. “What are you looking at?” She smirked at her boyfriend and tried to pull her wrists free. 

“No, no, no, Ames,” Jake scolded her. He leaned down, placing rough, wet kisses down her neck, into the dip between her collarbones, moving extra slowly over her chest and settling onto her ribs. She arched her back to move in closer to his touch. He laughed into her chest and bit softly at her breasts before rubbing his face against her warm skin. She hummed in response, a shiver giving her away. “If I remember correctly, and I quote, ‘Amy Santiago doesn’t pass up a challenge.’” He mimicked her voice, causing her to gasp in false offense. “You asked for this.” He moved her wrists swiftly into one of his hands, still pinning her down. 

\--

Amy was lying on the couch, her legs splayed over the armrest. She made a scene with her loud, drawn-out groan. Jake glanced at her, shook his head, and looked back down at his phone. When she didn’t get a response, she huffed loudly and groaned again, longer. Jake decidedly waited a moment, set his phone in his lap, and blinked at her.

“What?” They both said simultaneously. 

“OH! Jinx!” Jake practically screamed. He hopped off of the loveseat, almost jumping up and down. Amy rolled her eyes at him. 

“I don’t want to go. I just want to stay here.” She ran her fingers through her hair for the millionth time. They were preparing to go to her brother David’s house. Her stupid, perfect brother with his stupid, perfect house, throwing a party to celebrate his stupid, perfect promotion. 

Now it was Jake’s turn to roll his eyes. They had talked about this. They would go for an hour to appease her parents. Plus, she really wanted to see her nieces. They would leave before the party got too ultra-focused on David’s accomplishments, citing some bogus reason for their abrupt exit, like the refrigerator repairman would be at their house and they had to get home to let him in. 

“Babe, c’mon,” Jake gestured for her to move her head and sat underneath it so that she was resting on his lap. He absentmindedly tousled her hair while he continued. “You know how disappointed your parents will be if we don’t come. Your mom has been bugging you about visiting, and this is the perfect opportunity for you to see them and your nieces.” 

Her response was another groan. She groaned so loud that it reverberated through Jake’s body, startling him. She looked up at him, eyes wide in apology. Her lips were pointed down into the saddest pout he was sure he had ever seen. “I’ve just been so stressed with preparing for my exam…” Her voice trailed off, and his thoughts did, too. She was right. He witnessed her every day, staring blankly during times she would normally make light-hearted banter with him. Her desk was not the immaculately organized temple that it had once been, which of course stressed her out more, as she scrambled to prepare herself for something that he knew she was already very well prepared for. He brought home a new binder, complete with color-coded label tabs for them to organize their list of upcoming netflix binges and she didn’t respond with her typical, ‘Ohhh, mama.’ He had never seen her like this. 

He drew his fingers down out of her hair and began lightly rubbing her temples. She relaxed into him until he moved one hand back into her hair, caressing her cheek with the other. He settled on tracing his fingers across her jawline, from chin to ear and back.

His voice was soft. “Then we’ll stay home. You need some time to relax and just get away from everything. Your parents will understand.” 

If Amy had rolled her eyes before, this was like throwing them down the lane at the bowling alley, sending them hurtling into the pins in a catastrophic mess. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. MY mother will understand why I didn’t show up to perfect David’s brag party. What am I even supposed to tell them?”

Jake shifted underneath her, dropping her head back into the couch with a light thud. Her eyebrows knit together in protest as she stared at him. He was supposed to be comforting her, not abandoning her. He climbed on top of her, grabbed her wrists in each hand and pinned them down at her sides. His lips found their way to hers. His kisses were soft and giving, a drastic change from what this position would have normally had in store for her. 

As he pulled away, in full distraction mode, he began whispering into her ear. “Tell them you’re,” he emphasized his next word by pushing her wrists down a little harder and placing a little more of his weight on her, “stuck.” 

Amy nearly choked from laughing so abruptly. Her laughter started out as a giggle, but then Jake looked at her, first in shock, then confusion, and finally resting on offense as he impatiently waited for her to explain herself. His ridiculous facial expression made her laugh even harder until the beginning of tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Her body shook underneath him, and though he loved the sound of her beautiful laugh that he had been hearing way too rarely, he was a little mad. 

He pushed away from her, sitting back against the cushions. “I’m glad I could be _so_ amusing to you.” His thick sarcasm stained his words and Amy felt a slight pang of guilt, but she was still laughing lightly.

She sat up, wiping away the remnants of the tears from her eyes. “Babe, no, I’m sorry,” she struggled out between giggles. She pressed her hand on his thigh for stability, leaning over to him. She pressed a warm kiss onto the side of his mouth, and then whispered back to him, “But you think you could keep me down?” She snickered again. His look changed from a glare into a bit more of an questioning glance. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you think that I couldn’t get away from you? You think that I’m stuck here under you is a good excuse for not coming to David’s party?” 

Jake tsked at her. “Well, first off, Santiago, I wasn’t suggesting that you tell your parents that you were physically trapped under my,” he stopped to make an exaggerated gesture to his body, “beautiful, and strong, by the way, body. I was thinking more along the lines of telling her you aren’t feeling well, then letting me make sure you’re _definitely_ feeling well…” His voice trailed off as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “But you think that I _couldn’t _physically restrain you?”__

__She was now sitting criss-cross applesauce across from him, looking matter-of-factly into his eyes. “Of course not! Not only are we both trained in the same police tactics, but I’d think you’d remember that I came from a house with seven brothers, considering we’re talking about how to avoid those brothers as we speak.”_ _

__“Pshaw!” He gestured to her, using his most ridiculous voice. “I’m a little hurt that you think I’m not even a little bit stronger than you. And to think I’ve been working on my lifting!” He furrowed his brow and flexed his bicep, showing the same amount of muscle that had been there since she had met him. His t-shirt fell over the muscle that he was so clearly trying to show off. These were the muscles that she loved to feel wrapping around her, but it took more than just muscle to keep her down._ _

__“Please, Peralta.” She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him. “You know it takes more than just strength to restrain me. I could get away from you if I wanted to. Easy.”_ _

__“Let me point out real quick that you wouldn’t ever want to get away from me,” his innocent look was soon overcome by his signature smirk, plastered widely across his face. “But this sounds like a challenge if you ask me. Are you challenging me?”_ _

__“I’m not _not_ challenging you.” She looked him over slowly, suggestively, before meeting his gaze. _ _

__“Well I am _am_ challenging you.” Her laughter brought a smile to his face, now. “Are you up for a challenge right now?”_ _

__“Oh, come on. Amy Santiago doesn’t pass up a challenge! What are the stakes?” She was getting excited now. Annoying siblings and upcoming tests were almost completely out of her mind._ _

__“The stakes… Hmm…” Jake paused, actually thinking about his answer. “Well, if I win… If I can keep you restrained using any of my tactics, then we’re making a trip to the water park this weekend. All other plans cancelled. One full day dedicated to the water park. And I expect to have some time with three drink, four drink, and five drink Ames, just so we’re clear.”_ _

__Her dark eyes twinkled as she stared into his eyes. She could feel her competitive nature taking over, and she hoped she looked as intimidating as she was feeling. “Fine. But if I win, we’re turning your Die Hard shrine into a reading corner.”_ _

__They both turned to look at the corner of the room, riddled with posters from the various Die Hard movies, plus other little sentimental trinkets. Jake narrowed his eyes. Amy had suggested seven other places to put these posters when they had moved in. ‘It isn’t that I don’t want you to put them up,’ she kept saying, ‘It’s just that I don’t think they need to go in the living room.’ But it was the perfect place! He thought she agreed once he had placed them there, as she hadn’t said anything else about it since she gave in and let him happily tack up his art. ‘Art,’ she would call it, fully utilizing air quotes._ _

__“Hello?” Amy snapped him out of his thoughts. “Sound good?”_ _

__“Tell them we’re not coming.” She could already hear his voice lowering, taking on the rough quality that she had been craving. Her body was already responding to that vocal change in ways that she wished she had better control over. Jake stood up and began walking to the bedroom._ _

__“Rules?!” Amy blurted out. “We need to establish rules. You already said that you can use any tactic to restrain me. I want to specify: any tactic, not any tool. You can only use your actual body to restrain me.”_ _

__Jake closed his eyes for a moment, picturing some of the ‘tools’ she might have been referring to. She watched him bite lip to prevent his widening smile as his eyes fluttered open. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Can I make it an official rule that we explore some of those tools another time, though?” He winked, to which she once again rolled her eyes, but then receptively licked her lips, alerting him that this offer was on the table. “One more thing. You can use any tactic or tool to break free--if you even want to. But you have to call it when you’ve given up. And you will. I think we need a safe word for when you’re ready to stop playing and receive your real prize--AKA me.” He pursed his lips quickly before the smirk was back in place._ _

__“Okay. Pineapples.”_ _

__“Ew. My grandma called my Pineapples, and I’ve told you that. Something else.”_ _

__She laughed. “Artifact.”_ _

__“Hmm… Artifact. I like it. Historical. I would expect nothing less. So ‘stop’ for if something’s actually wrong, but ‘artifact’ to break off the bet. Tell them we’re not coming. Well… tell them we’re not coming there.” With that, his back was turned, practically running into their bedroom like a teenager._ _

__\--_ _

__She joined him on the bed. Ever-consistent, Amy began to dictate more about the rules and the actual pragmatics of the bet._ _

__“So how do we...start?” She shifted uncomfortably. “Do you just...hold me down? Or do we work our way up to that point?”_ _

__Jake laughed at her. “Oh, you’ll know when it’s started. When you can’t move and I officially have all the control, it’s on.” She loved that perfect fucking smirk that was always plastered onto his perfect fucking face. Before she could try to specify any new rules, he was pulling her onto his lap._ _

__He kissed her hungrily, the way she would have expected to have been kissed when he was pinning her down earlier in the day. His tongue immediately made its way to hers. His left hand was placed sternly on her waist, holding her in place on top of him, while his right hand snaked underneath her shirt, pulling her closer. His movements were slow, but specific. He knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss, and he hadn’t even removed either of their clothes, yet._ _

__Well, he hadn’t before she thought that, anyway. Before she knew it her shirt was over her head and lying in a heap on the floor. Both of his hands trailed up and down her back, his fingernails and rough, calloused fingers tracing different paths onto her skin. He laced his fingers into her hair, pulling slightly and eliciting a soft moan from her lips. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, waiting until he reached her breasts before quickening his kisses. He alternated between soft bites, flicking his tongue, and sucking. He was humming moans against her skin between kisses, something that turned her on all the more._ _

__She arched her back, bringing her chest closer to his face, then twisted her fingers through his short, curly hair. She was in the perfect position to grind against his body slightly and whisper praise into his ear._ _

__“Mmmm,” she sighed. “I can feel how hard you’re getting, babe,” she accentuated that statement with a moan. She would have continued, but Jake’s mouth was on hers again. He was pulling her in, shifting their position and bouncing her lightly in his lap while he traced her perfect lips with his tongue. She started tugging his shirt up and he quickly helped her, pulling it up over his head with one hand while supporting her with the other._ _

__She leaned into him and he accepted her, falling back onto the bed. He laughed against her lips. “Yeah, take advantage while you still can.”_ _

__After a few minutes, she was back in his lap with nothing between them. This is when he decided that it was time to start the bet. He pressed forward, maintaining a kiss between them, until she was lying on the bed and he was supporting his weight on his elbow. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. “You ready?” He whispered. She nodded and hummed a soft “mmm” in response._ _

__It was like he flipped a switch. Before she could even register his movements, her hands were pinned down above her head. She could feel his hands gripping tightly on her wrists. He was on top of her, but without placing too much of his weight on her. His kisses were faster and harder than they had been moments before. Before refocusing his mouth to new places, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Amy was immediately taken over by his aggressive touch, his kiss. She had almost forgotten they even had a bet when he laughed and in his sexy, low voice, teased, “Damn babe, is that all you got?”_ _

__“Jake,” Amy tried to regain her focus, tempting him with the voice that she knew drove him wild. “If you let me go, I’ll do anything you want.” She paused for a moment. He completely ignored her words, continuing to nibble on her collarbone. “Jake. Anything.”_ _

__Her tone caught his attention and he removed his lips from her body to address her. “Anything?” She nodded knowingly, eyebrows raised. He gasped. “That’s not fair!”_ _

__“We went over the rules, babe. I can use any tactic I want to get away. This is my tactic. Anything you want.” She waited patiently for him to release her at these terms, knowing exactly what was running through his mind._ _

__Jake groaned. She watched as he thought. Then his expression changed. The smirk was back. He lowered himself back down to continue the trail of hickeys he had started on her chest._ _

__“Wait, no! What happened? You were considering it!” Though she was negotiating her release, she was glad to have his mouth back on her. She arched closer to him._ _

__“What if the anything I wanted was just to go to the waterpark, Santiago?” He paused to deliver a sharp bite to her shoulder. He laughed at the noise she made before continuing. “Even if you won the bet, it’s like you still fucked yourself.”_ _

__“Wow, if you chose the waterpark over _that_ , the only one fucking themself is you.” She watched as he pulled back and contemplated her words. While she thought he was distracted, she twisted her wrist and pulled down as hard as she could. _ _

__Jake’s eyebrow raised as he looked at her incredulously. “That was your big attempt? Your big distraction? I’ll start my list now for all the things we’ll need to bring to the waterpark.” He adjusted her arms, keeping one wrist in each hand as he slid them to just above her shoulders so that he could reach his head lower on her body. While hovering over her, he took her in, eyes studying every inch of her body._ _

__“God, you’re beautiful,” he practically growled at her. It sounded sexy even to him, and he knew that she would be receptive. She would call it any minute. He pressed his tongue into the inside of his cheek and bit down on his lower lip, a move he knew she loved._ _

__He watched her body move, half out of what he assumed was unnecessary self-consciousness and half out of a failed attempt at escape. “What are you looking at?” He couldn’t help but smile at the smirk her gorgeous lips drew into as she tried to pull her wrists free._ _

__“No, no, no, Ames,” he scolded roughly. Another point for him, she was into the authority figure role he was trying to take on. He moved back down, kissing along her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone. He made a point of biting a little too hard before kissing at his bite mark and rubbing his face on her warm skin. He spoke directly into her skin, smiling through his words at the goosebumps he created. “If I remember correctly, and I quote, ‘Amy Santiago doesn’t pass up a challenge.’” He mimicked her voice, to which she gasped in protest._ _

__He swiftly drew her arms back above her head and caught both wrists in one hand. His other hand used its newfound freedom to tangle in her hair, pulling her in for another deep kiss. When he redirected his kisses at her jaw, she interrupted him._ _

__“Tell me what you want to do me,” she offered. This gave her the upperhand. She knew Jake was creative, and by getting him to list off the things he wanted, he would get himself all worked up. He wouldn’t be able to control himself and would either decide to let her go in favor of giving his hands a more important job, or he would completely forget that his goal was to keep her in his grasp._ _

__“Tell you what I want?” Jake mused. He rested more of his weight on her body as he thought about his response. She pressed closer to him as she felt how hard he was against her body. “Mmmm. Well, you know what I really want, Amy Santiago?” She bit her lip and looked expectantly at him._ _

__“I want to kiss you when you get the results from your test, which I know will be a perfect score. I want to share my best cases with you. I want to wake up early on a Sunday to make breakfast with you, only for you to burn the pancakes, so we have to go to brunch at a new restaurant.” Amy was looking confused. He kissed her cheek, rubbing tiny circles on her face with his free hand before he continued._ _

__“I want to marry you. You’ll have to pretend I didn’t say that so that you’ll be surprised when I find the perfect way to ask you. I want to wake up next to you in the middle of the night and feel you pulling me closer, because you’re the big spoon, when you notice that I’m moving. I want to hold your hand as we go to the first appointment where we get to see those weird little alien pictures of our first baby. I want to play with our daughter, because we’re definitely going to have a girl first. And she’ll have your dark eyes and my curly hair. I want to watch you as you become sargent, and then lieutenant, and then captain, and then probably president of the entire world, because you’re so smart and strong and capable. And you can do anything you want. Except get away from me, that is.”_ _

__While he was speaking, Amy had relaxed into the bed. Her lips were parted slightly, while her eyes searched his face. This was really far to take this challenge. She could even see if he pulled something like this during the heist, but for a little sex bet that they made at home? This was a lot. When she didn’t say anything, he kissed her. She was surprised, but it only took a second for her lips to conform to his demands. She knew he had just done all of this to throw her off and get her to call the bet off, but she could swear this was the most affectionate kiss he had ever given her._ _

__“I can get to the things I want to do to you right now,” the smirk returned. “But there was something else I forgot to say. I can’t put my finger on it. It’s hard--”_ _

__“I Can’t Put My Finger On It, It’s Hard! Title of your sex tape!” Amy exclaimed._ _

__Jake blinked. “I-” He looked at her, eyes wide. “I’ve never been so in love with you in my life.” A huge smile stretched across his face as he delved back down to show her his appreciation._ _

__She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, thinking that she had found the upper hand. He adjusted in response, taking full advantage of the angle to create some much-needed friction between them. To really tip the scales, he began with his breathy sighs in her ear. “Fuck, Amy, I--” pause for super effective moan, “god, I need you.”_ _

__She unhooked her legs from his back, falling back to the bed. It felt so good, but she needed to win this bet. She had been dying to get rid of his Die Hard posters since they moved in, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Now was her opportunity. She wasn’t about to let him distract her into losing._ _

__Bringing this competition to bed was already turning her on, but Jake really knew his way around her. Amy had never intended on winning this bet by using her own strength. She knew that Jake was stronger than her, and that’s not even what she had meant when this all started. But she loved being on the other end of all of that strength. It wasn’t often in life that Amy enjoyed being out of control, but in bed with Jake, she welcomed it. She was just breathing in the entire situation when his free hand started making its way down her body. First against her ribs, then gripping her hip, then straight down to her clit, no time wasted._ _

__“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he breathed against her skin. The whine that left the back of his throat was not one to accentuate his words, but one of pure desire. He circled her clit quickly, drawing heavy breaths from her chest. His strong hand was somehow so delicate as he touched her, light enough to drive her crazy. Her whole plan to defeat him was to use her assets to turn him on until he couldn’t take it anymore. Unfortunately, it looked like Jake had the same idea._ _

__“More,” she whispered. He quickly complied, sliding two long fingers into her and earning himself a collection of moans as his thumb traced her clit. He made a mental note of those sounds, he could definitely use them later. His wrist curled as he hit the perfect spot over and over. He was soaking in every sound she made and craving to feel her touch on his own body. Just as he could feel her nearing the edge, about to come for him and only him, he drew his fingers out._ _

__Amy gasped, bucking her hips toward him. “No,” she whined. “Touch me, baby, please.” She immediately began begging. “I need you, please.” He kissed her body, but did not replace his hand. “Jake,” she moaned softly. “ _Jake!_ ” _ _

__“Babe, I’m sorry, I can’t,” he whispered back, trying to kiss her mouth. She whipped her head away from him._ _

__“Please, Jake, please, make me come for you,” she started back again. “I’m done, I’ll do anything.”_ _

__“Mmmm, I want to. I want to so bad, but I can’t.”_ _

__“Jake, fuck me. I want your cock inside me. Please,” she whined as she returned her legs around his waist, trying her hardest to grind her body into his erection. “Fuck me, please.”_ _

__It was getting hard for him to refuse, but he was trying not to let her know. “Ames, I swear I want to. I just can’t.”_ _

__“Why!?” Amy practically hissed at him. “Why can’t you?”_ _

__He made a point of tightening and loosening his grip on her wrists before moving his other hand to give her the slightest bit of relief, feeling bad. She moaned into his neck as he returned one finger to her body, rhythmically giving her a taste of what she needed from him._ _

__Finally, it hit her. The bet. She was so distracted by his touch, that she forgot all about it. She wasn’t going to win. She didn’t even care anymore. She just wanted him._ _

__“Artifact!” She yelled. “Artifact, artifact, fuck me, artifact!” She was talking so fast, trying her best to get him to satisfy her needs. Now it was Jake who was laughing inappropriately._ _

__He still had her wrists in his hands, but his face was in her chest as his laughs fell over her skin. Amy unhooked her legs from his hips and fell limp against the bed. He laughed harder at her clear disdain, but he was trying to stop himself. She lay silently, waiting for him to finish._ _

__Jake breathlessly apologized. “I’m sorry, Ames,” another small laugh escaped his lips, “it’s just ‘artifact,’” a deep, steadying breath, “it’s just the least sexy word I can think of.”_ _

__“It’s fine, you already ruined it.” She shrugged underneath him. He flashed her a disappointed pout._ _

__“No, babe!” She turned her head to avoid his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, then moved his lips back to her neck. Low voice back, soft against her. His words were slow and though they sounded sexy, they were....not. “It’s just… I picture Ross from Friends digging up a big ass dino bone.” He laughed a short, husky laugh. “One second I’m looking at your sexy face and hearing you beg for me, and the next I’m hearing ‘I’ll be there for youuuu,’” he sang loudly, “and seeing a big ass dino bone. Not sexy.”_ _

__Amy groaned, “Shut up! The only big ass bone I want to talk about is yours.”_ _

__Jake gasped. “Amy Santiago!” He lifted up to look at her in shock. Amy saw her moment and took advantage. In the two seconds that it took for him to look at her, her hands were free. She cursed herself. She could have won if she had given it just a few more minutes. He didn’t even have time to register before she had flipped him over and pinned him down._ _

__Her kisses were fierce as she moved her hips against his. She moved down and bit his neck hard. He moaned weakly in response. “God, you’re being so mean. Do it more.” She laughed before complying, leaving a trail of bite marks from his neck down to his waist. Her movements became slower and more deliberate as she got closer to his dick. She had let her grip on his wrists go in favor of exploring his body with her hands. He could have gotten free whenever he wanted anyway, and she had a much better use for her hands._ _

__She wrapped her fingers around him and looked up at him. He had leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at her. Her tongue darted out onto her bottom lip, which she then bit. That tongue was centimeters away from where he wanted it and the anticipation was killing him. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch her playing with him, teasing him next to her beautiful face. Finally, he relaxed into it, closing his eyes and leaning his head back._ _

__As soon as she saw him falter, she slid him into her mouth. He gasped and flexed his hips toward her. His breathing quickened and his fingers laced into her hair. He groaned as he felt her soft, wet tongue wrapping around him. He leaned back up to look at her and just as he started with a soft, “fuuuuuck,” she stopped._ _

__“Mmmm, babe, why?” he whined. She laughed and stuck her tongue out._ _

__“It’s not fun to be on this side of it, is it?” Her rhythmic laugh was back. “You thought you could tease me that whole time and you’d just get whatever you wanted?”_ _

__Jaked tsked. “Well, yeah!” He over enunciated to make a point. His eyes didn’t leave hers as he shifted his hand down to her cheek. He held her face softly as he spoke, that deep, lingering voice returning. “Ames, let me fuck you,” he practically whispered. “Please.”_ _

__She didn’t want to give in so soon. She contemplated making him wait it out a little longer, but the look in his eyes and the way he delicately held her face as he asked her a question that really she didn’t need him to ask, but he always did and she loved him for that. The way he waited for her to tell him yes, even now, as she so clearly wanted him. She didn’t want to give in so soon, but she wanted him. She nodded, and within seconds, he was on top of her again._ _

__This time it was different. He was gentle and affectionate. Each kiss he placed on her lips was soft, giving in to however she moved. When he kissed her neck, his lips barely brushed against her skin, and she shivered as she felt goosebumps form. Her fingers dug into his back as he slowly pressed into her. He let out a sharp exhale before he attempted to steady his breathing. Every flawless sound she made rendered his attempts to compose himself useless. He kissed her face, her forehead, her jaw, her lips, as he steadily picked up speed._ _

__“Jake,” she moaned breathily. The sound of her saying his name would never get old. He reflexively thrusted deeper, which caught Amy off guard. Her surprised whimper restarted the cycle until she finally got out the instruction she had been trying to give him. “Faster.”_ _

__He happily complied, losing himself in her voice as she arched closer, giving him the perfect angle. He could feel himself getting close. His hands found their way to her hips and he gripped her, taking advantage of the leverage to hit a deeper place until she was shaking. She squeezed his bicep with one hand, her other hand pulling through his hair. He regressed back to a slow rhythm as she came for him, singing his name like her favorite song._ _

__She was overwhelmed with pleasure, with desire. Jake was in her ear, whispering softly as he fucked her at the perfect pace. “I love you so much, you’re so beautiful.” He would kiss along her jaw, then come back. “You feel so good, fuck, Amy,” and back to her neck, never stopping his perfect pressure. His fingers found her clit again. He rubbed softly and continued his whispered praise in her ear. “God, you’re so perfect. So perfect. You feel so perfect. Fuck.” She could feel herself shaking around him again, so caught up in his words and his body._ _

__Amy abruptly tugged on his hair, bringing his ear to her lips. Two could play at that game. She may have lost the bet, but she wouldn’t lose her opportunity to send him over the edge. She nibbled on his ear before breathing a hot sigh onto his skin. “Fuck, Jake,” she started. He tilted his head toward the sound of her voice, jolting reflexively. She bit her lip against his skin, making sure he could feel it. She continued, “Mmm, fuck me. Fuck, Jake, you gonna cum for me?’ His movements became more erratic and she tipped her head back, gasping his name for him._ _

__“Fuuuuck,” he groaned into her hair. He collapsed onto her, nestling his face into her collarbone. She leaned down and kissed his forehead._ _

__“I love you, too,” she whispered. She felt him smile against her body. Within minutes he was resting peacefully, tangled with her. His breathing was deep and consistent as he relaxed against her. Amy felt happy. There was nothing but the two of them. She was feeling so much bliss, but there was still something bothering her under it all._ _

__Her thoughts swarmed her head as she ran her fingers through the hair of the man she loved. She rolled her eyes at how carefree he seemed. She couldn’t be carefree while she thought about all the things he had said while he was teasing her. He said he wanted to marry her. He talked about their future daughter. They hadn’t even talked about having children yet. Of course, she wanted them, and everything he said sounded like a dream, but she had never expected him to say those things. She could count the times he had gotten real like that with her on one hand. He had to have been joking. He was just trying to catch her off guard, to win the bet. He would do anything to win. Right?_ _

__She felt him stir on top of her. He inhaled loudly, then yawned. “Hey, uh, babe. Are you breathing?”_ _

__“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts. When she realized what he had said, she laughed uncomfortably. “Oh, uh, yeah.” She didn’t even try to hide the discomfort in her voice._ _

__Jake rolled off of her and looked her in the eye. “What’s wrong, Amy?”_ _

__She sighed and looked away. “I don’t know. It’s dumb, I-”_ _

__“I’m sure it’s not dumb. Nothing you do is dumb. What is it?” He was rubbing his thumb on her cheekbone, waiting for her to respond._ _

__“Just- I thought you took the bet a little bit far.” She still wasn’t looking at him. When he didn’t say anything, she chanced a glance at his face. He looked confused and concerned simultaneously. She looked back down at her hands. Jake followed her gaze and watched her nervously twist her fingers. He took her hands in his own, tracing circles onto her soft skin._ _

__His voice was low in a different way than before. His tone was calming to her in a way that almost made her retreat from the conversation. “Ames. What do you mean?”_ _

__She was hesitant, but after a moment she found the nerve to continue. “You know. You want to marry me. Our daughter?” She could feel her face getting hot as she spoke. She felt so stupid. His fingers stopped their tracing as soon as she said it. All she wanted was to take it back._ _

__“Oh,” he said meekly. “That.” His hands left hers and pulled through his short, curly hair. He was naked, and he had been in front of her what felt like a thousand times, but he had never felt naked. He had never felt self-conscious around her, but suddenly all he wanted was to cover himself up. And maybe disappear, like the ambulance in Die Hard, like he was never even there. Or just roll up in a ball like a fucking armadillo because he felt about as smart as an armadillo. All he wanted was to take it back. It wasn’t that he didn’t mean everything that he said, but look what happened. The one time he let himself talk about his feelings and it had been less than an hour and it was already coming back to bite him. He continued to think up ridiculous escape plans, most of which involved him turning into some kind of obscure creature before making an awkward exit, when he happened to look up at her face._ _

__Fuck. It had to have been seven minutes. At least. He didn’t know. Maybe it had only been three. Three was too many. One was too many. The look he saw on her face tore into him. He ruined everything. Things were going so well. She looked so _hurt_. Her cheeks were flushed, an adorable look that normally would be cause for celebration for Jake, who would be feeling proud of putting that color on her face in the first place. This time the blush wasn’t caused by one of his many jokes. She looked embarrassed. Her eyebrows knit together and she didn’t look up at him as she spoke.  
“I just don’t think you should say things like that unless you mean them.” She spoke quickly. He was confused again. Her voice wavered, breaking a little. “I know how seriously we take bets, but I just-” she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from getting worked up. “I didn’t think we would make a joke of our relationship for a bet.” _ _

__“Wait, what?” His words sounded accusatory. She still didn’t look at him. “Ames, what?”_ _

__She took a deep, calculated breath. Her eyes fluttered upward, locking in on his face. He met her eyes, trying to search hers. Did she actually think that?_ _

__“Amy, I didn’t say that because of the bet.” He couldn’t look at her face as he spoke. If he wanted to be an armadillo before, he couldn’t even picture what he wanted to be now. A roly-poly. Roll in a ball and roll away. Get out of the conversation. Or get stepped on. Probably stepped on was better anyway after how he just made her feel. He knew he had to keep going. He couldn’t leave her like that, with that look on her face. He could feel her eyes on him. He rolled over, face in the pillow, and groaned._ _

__She placed her hand on his back, comforting him. She didn’t know why. She was confused. He didn’t say that because of the bet? She needed him to keep going, but she didn’t want to rush him. Her nails lightly followed the path of his shoulder blade, the tensed muscles in his back. This would’ve been enough to turn her on again if there wasn’t such a big problem at hand._ _

__He turned his face, still half in the pillow, and began mumbling his way through the explanation. “I didn’t say that because of the bet. And I kind of can’t believe you think I would do that. That’s so mean-”_ _

__“Okay you literally excluded me from an entire heist once and when I told you I was hurt by that you yelled at my boobs, but go off,” Amy cut in, half under her breath._ _

__Jake sighed. “Okay, you’re not wrong. But it wasn’t because of the bet. I did mean those things. I just-” He groaned into the pillow again. “I don’t know how to talk about this. It’s just easier when we’re not in a serious moment.”_ _

__Amy rested her hand on his cheek. His eyes remained closed, but the corner of his lip turned up into a soft smile. They sat together like this for a moment before he finally spoke again._ _

__“I love you. Can we go to bed? We have to get our rest before our big day at the water park, tomorrow.”_ _

__“Tomorrow?!” Amy gasped. His little exhausted laugh brought a smile to her face. She understood. He had been through a lot. He never really had a relationship to look up to. He never really had someone to show him how to work through his emotions, much less how to talk about them. He could bring it up when they were in the middle of something that he could use as a retreat if it didn’t go well. If she had been caught off guard and not ready to hear those things, he could’ve shrugged it off and said he only said it to win the bet. But he did mean it. He meant it and she was thinking about the things he had said. He had been thinking about their future. About their wedding, about their daughter. He was encouraging and sweet. She couldn’t stop the smile forming across her lips as she thought about how long they had been right in front of each other, but had been too dumb to do anything about it. Now they were here and she couldn’t be happier._ _

__Jake saw her smile and chuckled. “I knew you were excited about the water park.” His voice was thick with exhaustion as he closed his eyes, smile wide as ever._ _

__Amy laughed. “Go to sleep.”_ _

__\--_ _

__It had been a few days. They went to the water park the next day, like he had promised. And like he promised, he had an opportunity to see three-drink, four-drink, and five-drink Amy that day. He would never say it to her, but five-drink, confident Amy was his second favorite, only bested by kind, sober, and fully dressed (or not) Amy. She didn’t have to tell him that she had a great time with him. She could have had a great time with him anywhere. Hell, she could have even had a great time with him at her brother David’s party, but she was glad they kept their great time at home._ _

__She was feeling bad. Jake woke up sick that morning. He couldn’t make it into work, but she couldn’t call off to stay with him and take care of him. They had been working together on a few cases and Jake insisted that she go in so they didn’t lose too much time on their open cases._ _

__To make up for going in, Amy left early. She thought some of his favorite soup from Schmegelman’s Deli, which he insisted had the best soup in the entire world, if you were in a soup mood, which ‘who is ever in a soup mood unless they’re sick?’ This would be the perfect thing to make him feel better. After waiting in the neverending line of rude people, she was finally walking in the door of their building with soup cup in hand._ _

__Into the building and up the stairs she went. Once she made it halfway up the stairs, she heard loud music blaring through the walls. _Who the hell is blasting music like that in the middle of the day?_ She wondered. It sounded like… the Backstreet Boys? She physically stopped. It _wasn’t_. He didn’t lie to her _and_ Captain Holt to stay home and learn the choreography for I Want It That Way. That couldn’t have been sick Jake Peralta that she heard scream-singing along with a boy band. _ _

__But she knew that voice. And that’s exactly what was happening. And she was not happy. What was his deal?_ _

__She made it to their door and opened it quietly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear it over the music anyway. She watched as he was dancing to the music, exactly like she thought he would be. Then he did something that she had not expected. He picked up a hammer._ _

__“ _Telllll me why!_ ” he yelled as he walked over to what used to be his Die Hard corner. All of his posters and the shelves that held his memorabilia were gone. He was building something. It looked like a... bookshelf? Amy was so confused. Why would he take down his posters to build a bookshelf? Did he order more Die Hard stuff? Was it a bigger Die Hard shelf? _ _

__Then she remembered the challenge. If she won, he would get rid of his Die Hard corner and turn it into a reading corner for her. But she hadn’t won. He won the bet and they went to the waterpark. But he was still building a bookshelf in the corner._ _

__She shut the door loudly to announce her arrival. He jumped and turned around with a sheepish grin._ _

__“Amy!” He was holding the hammer in both hands in front of his chest, looking guilty. “What are you doing here I’m so happy you’re home I’m feeling a little bit better how was work?” He said the words quickly without breathing in between. He was trying to move around so she couldn’t get a good look at the corner where he had been working._ _

__She held up the soup. “I thought a little bit of Schmegelman’s soup might make you feel better, so I left early to get you some.”_ _

__“Oh!” Jake smiled. It was a fake smile. He wasn’t really sick. God, who wanted soup when they weren’t sick? Now he had to pretend to enjoy soup because he had been pretending he was sick. This was a whole ordeal. “That was so sweet of you! Let’s go in the kitchen and eat it! And then you can take a nap in the bedroom and I’ll take a nap out here so I don’t get you sick.”_ _

__He was trying to think of any way to get her to go out of the room, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t going to do it._ _

__“You building something?” She asked._ _

__He was confused. Had she seen the bookshelf? He looked around, then realized that he was still gripping the hammer tightly in front of him. Great call, Peralta. He stared at the hammer for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He sighed. “Yes.”_ _

__He stepped out of the way so she could see what he had been working on. So far, he had one bookshelf finished on one side of a new, soft chair, and another bookshelf half-finished. She gasped. “Jake, what is this?”_ _

__He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I just thought I would try to surprise you with a reading corner.” He shrugged again._ _

__“But I lost the bet,” Amy said. She looked as confused as she was feeling._ _

__He once again shrugged. He was looking at the ground as he spoke. “I don’t know, Ames. I just. I feel like I win every day that I’m with you.” He shrugged again, then looked up at her. He gestured to the soup. “I mean, look at that. You just went out of your way to go to _Schmegelman’s_ for me. That’s love. You deserve to win sometimes, too.”_ _

__Amy didn’t know what to say. She set the soup down on the floor and took the hammer out of his hands, leaving it on the floor next to the soup. He looked confused as he watched her, but then she was hugging him. Her head rested on his chest. He took her in and embraced her, a weight lifting off of him. He had planned to surprise her with this, not get caught in the middle of doing it._ _

__She mumbled, “I love you,” into his chest._ _

__He kissed her temple. “I love you, Amy Santiago. God, I never get tired of saying that.”_ _

__She stepped back, intending on kissing him, but she knocked over the cup of soup. She gasped. “Oh, no! Your soup!”_ _

__Jake shrugged, secretly thrilled. “It’s okay, Ames. I’m not really sick anyway. Soup is only for when you’re sick. I would’ve eaten it for you, though.”_ _

__She bent down to clean up the mess she had just made. “No! No, no, no,” Jake started. He pulled her back up and pointed to the new chair. “You sit in your new reading chair. I’ll clean it up. Then you can help me decide if your reading corner needs anything else to feel complete.” He smiled. “You know, other than books.”_ _

__She sat in her new chair as she was told and watched as he came back with paper towel. She snuggled in, smiling to herself because he was wrong. She won every day, too._ _


End file.
